The Visitor
The Visitor is the 3rd episode of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. It aired on June 6th, 2010. Plot As Ren Krawler identifies three more Neathian moles, Princess Fabia Sheen from Neathia arrives in Bakugan Interspace, looking for the recipients of the message she sent the Phantom Data. She ends up brawling Koji and wins but Dan Kuso thinked if Fabia was evil. Dan having slept in, rushes to Bakugan Interspace and runs into Fabia quite literally. Sheen learns that he is the top brawler in BI, but before she can ask about her message, Dan rushes off to meet his friends. He tells them about the girl he meet, and Ren Krawler suspects she may be a spy sending from Neathia. Before they can track her, Princess Fabia arrives and is shocked to find that Ren, a Gundalian has gained their trust first. Now that Dan has sided with the Gundalians, Fabia claims they are her enemy and a battle ensues, between her and him, and he quickly takes the lead, but falters when the Princess summons Haos Aranaut, the original Aranaut from which the clone one originated, meaning she sent the Phantom Data. This also means that it came from their enemies, the Neathians, something that Shun Kazami is not so sure of anymore. Defeated, Fabia leave the BI them and wonders what to do now that Dan Kuso has sided with the Gundalians. While the others congratulates him on his victory, Shun disappears to ask Princess Fabia what her side of the story is. Featured Brawls Koji Vs Fabia Sheen 'Round 1' * Koji Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Fabia Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Fabia throws her Gate Card and Jetro. (Power: 600 Gs) Koji throws out Luxtor. (Power: 600 Gs) Koji activates the ability Eye-Ray Hammer. (Luxtor: 600 - 800 Gs) Fabia opens her Gate Card (Haos Saver), but Koji nullifies it with the ability Crush Cluster. Fabia now activates her ability Spark Storm to nullify Eye-Ray Hammer (Luxtor: 800 - 600 - 400 Gs). Luxtor gets knocked out. * Koji Life Force: 60% Fabia wins this round. 'Round 2' * Koji Life Force: 300 Points (60%) * Fabia Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Koji throws his Gate Card and Luxtor. (Power: 600 Gs) Fabia throws out Jetro. (Power: 600 Gs) Fabia activates the ability Match Wave, but Koji counters with the ability Metal Break-Through. Koji opens his Gate Card (Active Ghost), but Fabia nullifies it with the ability Conjure Light. Fabia activates the ability Flash Storm (Luxtor: 600 - 200 Gs). Luxtor gets knocked out. * Koji Life Force: 0 Fabia Wins Dan Kuso Vs Fabia Sheen 'Round 1' * Dan Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Fabia Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Fabia throws her Gate Card and Fangoid. (Power: 600 Gs) Dan throws out Drago (Helix Dragonoid). (Power: 900 Gs) Fabia activates the ability Luna Spartan (Drago: 900 - 500 Gs) but Dan nullifies it with Dragon Hummer (Drago: 500 - 900 Gs). Fabia opens her Gate Card (Haos Reactor) (Fangoid: 600 - 800 Gs) and activates the ability Goliath Snow to nullify Dragon Hummer. (Drago: 900 - 500 Gs) Dan activates the ability Galactic Dragon (Drago: 500 - 1000 Gs). Fangoid gets knocked out. * Fabia Life Force: 60% Dan wins this round 'Round 2' * Dan Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Fabia Life Force: 300 Points (60%) Battle Dan throws his Gate Card and Drago. (Power: 900 Gs) Fabia throws out Merlix. (Power: 800 Gs) Fabia activates the ability Jinx Magic (Drago: 900 - 500 Gs) but Dan nullifies it with Dragon Hummer (Drago: 500 - 900 Gs). Fabia now activates the ability Doom Cube (Drago: 900 - 0 Gs), Dan tries the ability Galactic Dragon but no use so he nullifies Doom Cube by opening his Gate Card (Ring Zero) (Drago: 1 - 900 Gs). Fabia throws out Aranaut. (Power: 900 Gs) Merlix gets knocked out. * Fabia Life Force: 40% Fabia sends out her Battle Gear: Battle Crusher and equips it to Aranaut. (Aranaut: 900 - 1000 Gs) ''' Fabia activates her Battle Gear Ability '''Battle Crusher Duke (Aranaut: 1000 - 1500 Gs). Dan activates the ability Hyper Helix Shield to gain the same power (Drago: 900 - 1400 Gs). Dan now sends out his Battle Gear: Jetkor and equips it to Drago. (Drago: 1400 - 1500 Gs) Dan now finishes with his Battle Gear Ability Jetkor Delta (Drago: 1500 - 1750 Gs). Drago attacks Aranaut and he gets wiped out. * Fabia Life Force: 0 Dan Wins Bakugan Debuts *Jetro *Fangoid *Merlix Bakugan Seen *Aranaut *Jetro *Luxtor *Fangoid *Linehalt *Helix Dragonoid *Jetkor *Battle Crusher *Merlix Gallery Dtbf.jpg Hjfb.jpg Jtrbh.jpg Hjtra.jpg Slbf.jpg Sbix.jpg Lsbfa.jpg Alsbf.jpg Lsamb.jpg Hfngb.jpg Fngd.jpg Merlix_Ball.jpg Mrlxb.jpg Mrlxh.jpg Haos_Merlix_Bakugon.PNG Mrlxshiny.jpg Mrlxnomhlxx.jpg Mxdd.jpg Mrlxdcube.jpg Picture_23.png Fabia_And_Aranaut_3.jpg Fabia_And_Aranaut_2.jpg Aranaut_using_Battle_Crusher_doom.jpg Fabia Throwing Dan.jpg Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan episodes